Back to the Future AU
Back to the Future AU is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are featured as characters from ''Back to the Future''. This can be considered an offshoot to Sci-Fi AU and Time Travel AU. About this AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as characters from Back to the Future. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup starting out as an awkward and friendless teen, before he gained the confident he has now, could have him as [[w:c:backtothefuture:George McFly|'George McFly']]. While his brown hair, standing up to a few "bullies" and the adventures he went on, with people that he is close with, casts him as [[w:c:backtothefuture:Marty McFly|'Marty McFly']]. Jack Frost Jack is seen as Marty McFly, for when North is Doc Brown. As the two have a close bond and with North allowing Jack to drive his "vehicle" for a short time. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Wilbur Robinson Wilbur is commonly seen as Marty McFly. As he spent time driving, using and traveling through time in a time machine that was built by someone that he is close with; as well as trying to fix the mistakes that he has made in the timeline that he traveled to. In order to fix his own timeline. Like Marty, Wilbur made it his mission to make sure that his father's younger self continues the space time continuum, in order to fix the altered timeline and save himself from being get wiped from existents; and became friends with his father's young self. In Back to the Future II and the prequel video game of ''Meet the Robinsons'', both time travelers used their time machines for personal game before realizing what their selfish actions had done to the their timelines. Nicholas St. North North is seen as Emmett "Doc" Brown, when Jack is Marty. His sleigh can serve as the time machine DeLorean, as North did allow Jack to drive it for a short time. Professor Bomba Professor Bomba is seen as Emmett "Doc" Brown, as their both men of science and do what they can to achieve their goals. Lewis Robinson Becoming friends with his future son, was seen as an "awkward" kid and had grew up to be a confident man, as well as a loving husband and father, has him as George McFly. Flynn Rider Fans see Flynn as Marty McFly. Joy Bing Bong Mr. Peabody Known Examples Fanfiction *Frozen's Back to the Future by The Femslasher Mockup Art Back inside out by giantessstudios101-d9a8j6l.jpg Fanart Tumblr mnbswjECwJ1raq2s1o1 1280.jpg 3359aae06c448a7d30a39fcdde1876ba.jpg YouTube *Back to the Future Part 2 - CGI Crossover by Brixie Ann *Back to the Future Trailer (Disney X DreamWorks) by Mauricio Vasquez *Back To The Future 2 || Non.Disney Style Trailer by Pavlovalia *Back to the Future- MTR Style by sk8inggurl Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Back to the Future Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction